User talk:Run4urLife!
Welcome to my Talk! __TOC__ Older Talk Pages Archived, rather than deleted now! *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Chatter thanks Smiles Nickles 138 SUP 18:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) One, like the void slayer? and two, line breaks, what r they?Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :There's not a lot to judge for the Void Slayer yet. Other than I'd prefer you leave Out-of-Universe info, like it being part of your mother's faction, on the article's talk page. Linebreaks are putting something on a different line. :You assemble templates as follows: :: :You should assemble as follows: :: ://--''Run4My Talk'' 00:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: The Infobox being the exception. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Erm, but i have no idea how to line break, i just type in "Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer" and click ok.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hitting Enter does it . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I just said i type in my name and CLICK ok. . . Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hrm . . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Any other ideas why my templates might fuck up? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanx man, I was just bout to run thru and categorise all those pics --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I created Blood Wolves I created Blood Wolves Squirrel22 Should I make tango a "less than psychotic" medic guy??? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) YO RUN! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The point is that they're dysfunctional. They're a group of homicidal maniacs that the other homicidal maniacs are afraid of. And some poor sod who got framed. But Jared's the exception. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That may be true, BUT MY GUY'S Killed peeps with scisors! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :So has Deek, and I'm gonna hazard a guess that Virgil probably has too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I didnt see any mention of scizors... just boot laces.. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I've made models for Deek, Virgil, Cale, Jared, Rugar, Dunbar, and my guy already. dont have a techpriest enginseer model for Fred tho.. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, does Rugar's model have anything to do with his shoe? --Lither 23:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) No, rugar's carrying his heavy stubber on the model, couldnt find a good fitting boot XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Have you started painting them? --Lither 23:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I've started painting dunbar's cloak and Deek's carapace vest.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Rugar's armour and cloth folds are a bloody red colour. --Lither 23:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Run, any chance that Tompson might be able to make a late start into the surrent RP? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :What? //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Run. I'VE DECIDED, TOMPSON IS THE NIGHT FIGHTING EXPERT WHO CARRIES Deek's spare band-aids in his backpack. now can you add the section back into the RP? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :All of them would be night fighters. Especially the Cadians. Try harder! //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) hmm.. hrmmm... alright, i'll find something. All i'm saying is that we should keep the three parts concerning Tompson already in there, as they dont mention his skills in particular. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) lets see, what we got.. CC expert, demolitions and anti armour, tekkie, tank driver, scout and thief. radio nubbeh. Is Rugar a part of tango anymore? cause he doesnt seem to be listed on the char stats. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) AH HA GOT ONE! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The one thing none of tango have, Flamer expert! >:D Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. Good God, Tango's gonna wind up looking like TF2. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol, well if you look at Private drake over here.. Logan Drake, we've got a fucking arnie too XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Also, i think you should make a post on the RP in a sec, you know, deek does something to snap john out of his mental breakdown. agree? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'll post asap. I'm in rag order after a house party last night. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) what did you think of my first two posts? I have put one up on the prologue too now. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I had an idea, Do you think it would work if john had experience at driving the LRV M23, cause in the way i'm thinking of writingit, it might help flesh out his personality a bit too. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Go for it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I might just base tompson on me, cause i go mental on halo when driving the M23 too XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :If only Halo accurately portrayed driving a 4x4 . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) haha, yea.. i used the M23 in a game today, it survived being hit by 3 krak missiles! >:D Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't add a bit about John in Deacon's Relations with other Tangos Sub-section, could you? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) What's it mean if your page is on the highest voted section of the sidebar up top? cause tommy here is.. 6th from the top on the sidebar. post back on my talk page plox, i'm switching off for now. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:56, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking, maybe tango could of had a Psyker formerly, but Tompson went psycho (,again) after one to many psychic pranks and gouged out his eyes, hacked off his arms, and left him on the edge of a Pier, muhaha!! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :No. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) lol, ok, XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, do you think that Lucius Rutger is a good sounding name? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Why? //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Well that was gonna be the name of the dead psyker, but now i get to use it for my knights of valkaiser article. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) If the warp is based on emotion and everyone is tuned in at some level to the warp through their emotions doesn't that make blanks and paraihs psychopaths? Patriot398 03:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Daemons are created by strong emotion and the Warp responds to strong emotion, but Blanks and all aren't necessarily Psychopaths. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) any ideas how big a cruiser model is in Battlefleet gothic? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :D'you mean the model or the size they are in the background material? //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) the models, cause i built tyranid ships that are roughly 5.5cm long, an eldar ship which is 5.1com long. and an ork ship which is 4.7 cm long, i need to know what classes they fit into. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Couldn't tell you then. I've got no official-release BFG models immediately to hand. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks anyway, Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol, BB. Run4 might not, though. --Lither 08:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Geez, just coz hes Irish doesnt mean hes a drunk haha, I know a few aussies who could prob drink him under anyways :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I am not an admin, so that part about the IRC can't involve me. For once, except about the wasted part, I'm not being blamed for starting a fight anywhere! --Lither 08:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Which brings up a point I've been wondering. Why is no-one ever using the IRC? --Lither 08:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I don't get the time to, sadly. Blade bane ::Oh, well, then, I use it every time I log on, but I only once have I ever met someone else. --Lither 09:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) haha and that time we were having a contest, I go on occasionally but nobody else is on so i just get outa it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I never have seen you there, though. I'm on now, and no-one else is. --Lither 09:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) im NFLM on the IRC, i was competing with Dark Seer on friday nite --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I know, I mean have not recently. Sorry for any confusion. --Lither 09:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I remember I accidently got you to think Nofury wasn't betting. --Lither 10:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I also remember a very... interesting... commentary. --Lither 10:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Something like that, as well as detailed explanations of what was going on during the game. --Lither 10:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) My Talk Page always winds up bigger'n anyone elses . . . everywhere . . . anyway, after Paddy's Day, I'll probably be asleep, recovering from so much booze I'll bleed rum next time I cut myself shaving. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Run4, I still havent gotten the email yet, ill be on IRC for the next hour or so if u come on --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Seriously? I'm gonna stab my server . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:50, March 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah serious, could be my server as well, hotmail aint always reliable. Try sending it again and ill see if i get it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC)